An Early Morning Conversation
by JanSuch
Summary: Nikola has been away in America for years, but stops in at the Magnus house on his way through London. Rated T for language. I don't own Sanctuary nor the Sanctuary characters, etc.


It was early morning, just after seven, when Nikola Tesla called at the home of Gregory Magnus and his daughter Helen. Normally that would be far too early for a social call, but he knew they were both early risers. Nikola was passing through London on his way to the Continent and had chosen to stay a day or two in the city. He had other calls to make, but this one was particularly important to him.

He was shown in by the butler, and waited in the foyer for only a few moments when Gregory Magnus came to meet him.

"Ah, Mister Tesla, I had no idea you were in town. How are you?"

Nikola gave him a wry smile. "Perfectly fine, of course. And yourself?"

"Oh fine, fine. I assume you are here to see Helen. She's breakfasting at the moment."

Nikola raised his eyebrows in polite enquiry. "A bit late for her, surely?"

"Indeed, but she was up to the wee hours of the morning and I insisted she not be disturbed too early. Do you wish to wait?"

"Actually, if you have the time, I would like to have a chat with you."

Gregory was surprised; none of Helen's young men generally wanted to spend time with her father, but then Tesla had been out of the country for years, and perhaps he had changed, or perhaps he had some business to discuss. Gregory said "Of course" and led Tesla to his study. Tesla closed the door behind him which made the senior Magnus a little uneasy; he knew what Tesla was, and being closeted alone with a vampire could be quite dangerous. Still, Tesla had always been a civilized man, and Gregory doubted there was any real danger.

He seated himself behind his large gleaming desk. Tesla picked up one of the chairs from in front of the desk and moved it to the side, so they faced each other directly without intervening furniture. Gregory became more uneasy; he was used to people accepting the subordinate position in front of his desk, but by moving the chair Tesla had just made a statement that he considered himself the older man's equal.

Gregory waited in silence for Tesla to begin; he was the one who desired this meeting after all.

"Mr. Magnus, it has been years since we have seen each other, years in which I have had time to think. It has occurred to me that you were the one who gave Helen the Source Blood, and you were the guiding hand behind Helen's experiment. I am correct, am I not?"

Gregory started to shake his head, but changed his mind. It hardly mattered now; Helen already knew her father had guided her through it, what difference did it make if Tesla knew?

"I assisted somewhat, yes" Gregory said carefully.

"You manipulated her into choosing the four of us" Nikola stated coldly.

"Manipulated? Not at all, no one manipulates Helen, you should know that."

"Helen had dozens of friends, yet she chose four men who are as unlike each other as possible. Some of it may have been her doing, but not all."

"What are you implying?"

"That there was a purpose behind which men were chosen. What did you expect the serum to do to us?"

"Why, I had no idea what would happen."

Nikola's pale blue eyes flashed with a glint of anger. "Do not lie to me sir. I have finally realized that you yourself took it before you allowed Helen anywhere near it. Did you expect us all to merely gain long, perhaps never ending life as you did with no other side effects?"

Gregory sat back in his chair. This was not at all what he had expected. Tesla had apparently figured out a great deal if not all of what had actually occurred all those years ago. He was alone in a room with an angry vampire which put him in a very dangerous position. Gregory Magnus might not age, but that didn't mean he couldn't be killed. But if Tesla still held any affection for his daughter, he would be safe. However he could see the time for polite fantasy had passed.

"Very well, I admit I tried the serum on myself first, and was very pleased with the result. I was quite sure Helen would receive the same gift, being my daughter. I wasn't sure about the rest of you, but I did expect you all to gain extraordinarily long lives."

"And the four of us were chosen because?"

"What do you think Mr. Tesla?"

"I think John was chosen because he was Helen's fiancée and couldn't be left out. But he was also included because he was big and handsome, a poet and something of a scientist, and protective of Helen. In America he would have been the captain of the football team, the straight A student, the most popular man on campus."

"An interesting way of putting it, but accurate enough I suppose. Helen has always been attracted to big, robust men."

Tall, slightly built Tesla gave him a sour look but continued. "Nigel was the Everyman. He was bright enough, fun, a man who liked to party; he knew everyone and everyone liked him. He was bright, but not so special intellectually perhaps. He was different in that he could blend in to any crowd and live quietly in obscurity; there can be a certain attraction in that for some people. And he would be there if Helen ever needed to retreat from the world, disappear for a time."

Gregory was worried now, how much had Tesla deduced? But he remained outwardly calm. "This is quite fascinating; pray continue- James?"

"He was older, wiser, a mentor perhaps or a guide. Brilliant in his own field, he was an advisor for Helen when you were not around, and still an attractive man if she preferred someone like that; a stable man to ground and steady her if needed."

Tesla was bordering on something Gregory didn't want to discuss; how much did the man really understand? "And yourself?"

"I was the intellectual, a foreigner and a little exotic. Perhaps a little more sophisticated in some ways, with more knowledge of the world, or at least Europe, and now North America as well. I was the odd duck, the dark horse, the wild card, the last resort in case none of the others would do."

Gregory was sure Tesla knew; but even if he did, Helen must not be told. "And the point of choosing the four of you?"

"That is the question that I asked you, but I will tell you what I think. You expected Helen to become immortal, or nearly so. You did not wish her to be lonely or sad, to fall in love with men only to have them wither and die over and over. So you gave her a selection to choose from; four very different men."

Gregory said tight-lipped "And if I did? She is my daughter; it is my duty to try to make sure her life is a happy one."

Now Nikola sat forward. "And what did you expect would happen to the three men she did not choose? What kind of life did you condemn us to? To be alone always, or should we fight over her, the only female with a life span to match our own? Or should we simply dance attendance on her forever, competing for her favor?"

So Tesla did understand. Gregory waved the words away. "You were all adults; you took the serum of your own free will. It hardly matters now in any case; it didn't turn out as planned. Neither Nigel nor James were given an extended life, although James and his contraption seem to be doing well. You left for America, and John, well, he has changed so much I'm not sure he is still a contender. Helen is alone, but not unhappy."

Nikola nodded. "For now. She will surely want companionship, a mate at some point in an everlasting future. Will you create more potential mates for her? There is Source Blood still remaining, is there not?"

"It is hidden away, only the five of you together can get it. So no, I will not use it again."

Nikola sat back; he wasn't entirely sure he believed that. "Do you expect me to believe that if Helen were to fall in love with a mortal man, she would not be able to give him the serum?"

"Tesla, my daughter is a grown woman, and she will do as she will do. Could she access the Source Blood on her own? Possibly, though I doubt that she would, but I can assure you that you cannot."

Nikola nodded; that he believed.

Gregory continued "So did you come here to accuse me of something?

"Only of being a selfish bastard who cares for no one except himself and his daughter" Tesla said mildly.

"I am not unusual in that respect; most fathers put their children first. Are you unhappy with the gifts you received?"

"My gifts came with a price. But no, I am not unhappy, at least not yet. I am very young still, and my work is my primary focus. Later, perhaps, that will change. Forever is such a very long time, I am quite sure there will be many changes in my life as it progresses. I do not believe I will enjoy being alone for centuries. Perhaps I will curse you, perhaps I will hunt you down one day, Gregory Magnus."

"You will alienate Helen if you do."

"If she ever finds out."

"I told her not to choose you, you know. I recommended Adam Worth instead; a brilliant man, although a bit on the short side."

"A mad man, who tried to poison all of London; not a good choice I would say."

"I agree, he would have been a mistake, but at the time I saw him as a loving father with a bright future."

"And how did you see me?"

"As a brilliant, but unstable, unpredictable foreigner; a man I would not have willingly trusted with my daughter. And I cannot say I have changed my opinion much. But I have read of your work in America, and found it impressive. So perhaps I misjudged you a bit, although I shall retract that statement should you try to murder me."

Nikola acknowledged the little joke with a brief, faint smile. "In the end, it is I who will win her you know. Nigel's life will be of human length, James' machine will not work forever, and John is the unstable one. I am the only remaining choice; you have given Helen to me."

Gregory responded angrily "It is she who will decide that, not you. And frankly, I do not think it likely; Helen has excellent taste and I do not envision her ever seeing you as anything more than an old friend."

Nikola stiffened in his chair, his eyes angry again. But he said softly "You are wrong."

"Well, we will see about that, won't we? And please do not tell her of this conversation. I may be guilty of manipulation, but no more than any other father. It will do neither of us good if you speak ill of me to her."

Nikola considered that for a moment. Finally, he said "I agree. She idolizes you, it would do her harm. And for that reason, and only that reason, the subject will not come up between us."

At that moment there was a soft rapping on the door. Gregory called out "Come" and Helen came in. Both men rose from their chairs as she advanced toward them, her face breaking out in a big smile when she spotted Nikola.

"Nikola, it is good to see you! It has been so long, when did you arrive? How long can you stay?"

She reached her hand out to him, and Nikola took it and bowed over it as a gentleman should.

"I arrived very late last night, and unfortunately I can only spend this morning with you. I have colleagues I must visit while I am here, and I leave for Germany tomorrow for a conference."

Helen's face fell for a moment but she recovered and smiled again, if not quite as brightly as before. "Well, then we shall just have to make the most of the few hours we have. Father, I hope I haven't interrupted anything important?"

"Not at all Helen, I was just entertaining Mr. Tesla while you finished breakfast. He's all yours."

Nikola's eyes flicked over to meet Gregory's and he said softly "Or, eventually, vice versa."

Gregory frowned, but Helen ignored the byplay and linked her arm through Nikola's. As she led him toward the door, she said "Nikola, I don't believe I have ever shown you my work. I have some of the most amazing creatures in my care, and I would very much like for you to see them. And you must tell me of your life in America."

Before they reached the door, Nikola stopped and turned toward her, putting his hands on her waist. Her hands went to his shoulders, and they looked into each other's eyes. Nikola said "Of course. I will tell you anything you wish to know. I have missed you a great deal."

"And I you, my dear friend."

Gregory fumed behind them at the socially unacceptable level of familiarity Tesla was exhibiting with his daughter; and at the fact she was enjoying it.

Nikola and Helen linked arms again and proceeded to the door. Just before they passed from sight, Nikola looked back at Gregory and winked.


End file.
